Второй шанс
by Orla Dark
Summary: Продолжение фанфика "Прощай". Артур и Моргана возвращаются из Авалона в современный мир, но им очень не хватает их старого друга.


**Название:** Второй шанс.

**Автор:** Orla Dark

**Бета:** aka_darla

**Фандом:** Мерлин BBC

**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Артур, Моргана, Мерлин/Моргана, упоминание Мерлин/Фрейя

**Рейтинг:** PG

**Жанр:** розовые сопли, даже не так, сахарные розовые сопли.

**Дисклаймер:** персонажи bbc, остальное бред автора.

**Саммари:** Артур и Моргана возвращаются из Авалона в 2010 году и очень скучают по своему старому знакомому.

Водная гладь озера была спокойна и как зеркало отражала яркое солнце и перья белых облаков. На берегу стояла девушка, в легком платье с цветочным рисунком, ее лицо блестело от пота, лето выдалось слишком жарким, и она с удовольствием поплавала бы в прохладном озере, но девушка была здесь не для этого. Фея Моргана собиралась с силами, чтобы выпустить из себя магию, по мощи превосходящую все то, что она делала раньше. Обычно, во время колдовства, ее глаза лишь на мгновение меняли цвет с зеленных на золотой, но в этот раз было иначе. Моргана шептала заклинание и от ее шепота поднимался ветер, а платье развивалось так сильно, что могло быть показано до неприличия много. Глаза девушки не меняли своего цвета, они все время блестели золотом, и это золото становилось то ярче, то бледнее. Вот солнце скрылось за серыми тучами, которые принес ветер, раскаты грома заглушали слова ведьмы, а она все шептала постепенно перейдя на несколько тонов выше. С последней фразой ее глаза как никогда загорелись золотом и все закончилось. Ветер утих, тучи расползлись, и солнце снова начало озарять гладь озера. Это наступившее спокойствие нарушил мужчина, вынырнувший из глубины. Моргана прекрасно помнила, как вернулась из Авалона, полностью обнаженная, тогда она быстро произнесла заклинания, чтобы не бегать по лесу, в чем мать родила. Поэтому Артура колдунья встретила с закрытыми глазами, махровым полотенцем в одной руке и купленной для него одеждой в другой.

- Привет, - жутко краснея, поздоровался с сестрой Артур. Не желая заставлять Моргану стоять с закрытыми глазами долго, он быстро вытерся и оделся, правда, парень долго возился с молнией на джинсах, и девушке пришлось ему помочь. - Какой сейчас год? - Поинтересовался Артур.

- 2010. - Просто ответила Моргана. У обоих была целая вечность в Авалоне, чтобы пообщаться и они несколько устали друг от друга, но все-таки, кроме друг друга у них никого не было и они все еще оставались братом и сестрой.

- А…, ну…, ты пробовала найти Мерлина? - Осторожно спросил Артур. Девушка не ответила, лишь покачала головой.

Когда они находились в Авалоне, к ним иногда заглядывала Дева Озера. Когда-то она была живой девушкой и, как оказалось, очень хорошо знала Мерлина. Моргане не нравилось с ней общаться, узнав, что их с магом связывали романтические отношения, миледи отказывалась даже смотреть в сторону Фрейи, зато Артур мило беседовал с ней, узнавая новости из мира живых.

Время в Авалоне течет иначе, чем за его пределами, поэтому первое появление Фрейи, спустя пару лет после их прибытия на заколдованный остров, оказалось, спустя прошедший значительный отрезок времени на земле. Она говорила, что есть один старик, который каждый день приходит к озеру и рассказывает истории. Седовласый старец с такой длинной бородой, что он сам иногда спотыкается, наступая на нее.

«Ха, Мерлина даже старость не изменит». - Смеялся Артур и слушал дальше, а потом рассказывал все это Моргане. О том, что его лучшего друга и его сестру связывали непростые отношения, Артур узнал лишь в Авалоне и с тех пор дал самому себе обещание, что обязательно отвесит своему бывшему слуге подзатыльник. Толи за то, что не рассказывал ему, толи за то, что встречался с его сестрой, Артур так и не решил окончательно.

«И мне все равно насколько он стар» - Шутил он. Но однажды Фрейя принесла плохие новости. Заколдован, замурован в хрустальной пещере на долгие века, вот какая судьба ждала старика Мерлина. В тот день Моргана и Фрейя плакали вместе, обе надеялись, что он появится в Авалоне, Мерлин определенно заслуживал такой почести.

- Я нашла ту пещеру, - рассказывала Моргана, пока Артур ел курицу и картошку, которые заказал. Они сидели в придорожном кафе, Моргана ждала, когда ей принесут ее кофе. - Он там был, определенно, я почувствовала его магию. К сожалению люди, тоже нашли эту пещеру, теперь она здешняя достопримечательность. - Моргана затихла, когда к их столику подошла официантка и поставила заказанный кофе, Артур проводил девушку заинтересованным взглядом, но печальный голос сестры вернул все его внимание к ней. - Я прочитала все, что известно об этой пещере, не было никаких упоминаний об останках или живых людях найденных там. Пещеру кто-то открыл, думаю Мерлин смог разрушить чары и освободится. Думаю, мы больше его не увидим. - Моргана не собиралась плакать, она надела маску безразличия, но ее голос предательски дрожал.

- Ты уверена? - Артур взял ее за руку, и она сжала его ладонь в благодарность за поддержку

- Да, пещера, какой бы магической она ни была, не сравнится с Авалоном, а Мерлин смертный…

- Он живет в наших сердцах. - Ответил Артур, а Моргана фыркнула.

- Откуда ты нахватался такой романтической чуши? - Спросила девушка, но Артур лишь пожал плечами.

- Может и чушь, но ты его помнишь, и я помню, - сказал Артур. - Я не виноват, что фраза так высокопарно звучит, главное, что она отражает то, о чем я думаю.

Остаток вечера они обсуждали планы на будущее. Им нужны были документы и деньги, нужно привыкнуть к новому миру и слиться с толпой.

- / - / - / - / - / -

- Ну, давай же, давай!

- Еще чуть-чуть…

- Черт, чтоб вас всех…

Вокруг кричали люди, все всматривались в маленький телевизор, чтобы узнать какая лошадь придет первой. Кто-то уже в расстройстве заказывал в баре спиртное, кто-то выдирал себе волосы, кто-то кричал от счастья, а кто-то плакал. Артур и Моргана сидели в углу за уютным столиком, и пили пиво, им не было нужды всматриваться в коробку с картинками, они знали результаты забега. Моргана знала, и они снова выиграют значительную сумму денег, ведь им надо жить на что-то первое время. Документы уже были готовы, но, ни Артур, ни Моргана не знали чем заняться.

- Я был королем, мой удел править, я ничего другого не умею. - Ворчал Артур, приходя с очередного собеседования.

- Кроме соблюдения правил этикета я тоже мало что умею. - Напоминала ему Моргана. Оба не могли найти работу, поэтому приходилось делать ставки и выигрывать деньги за счет видений Морганы.

- Я думала, может нам на выигранные деньги открыть какой-то исторический клуб? - отпив немного пива, предложила Моргана. Люди потихоньку расходились, а бармен переключил канал на новости. - Ты мог бы учить современных людей драться, а я девушек и девочек правилам хорошего тона. Я слышала, такое уже существует и пользуется популярностью.

- Звучит неплохо, похоже, придерживаться своей старой жизни единственное, что мы можем. - Согласился Артур, но вскоре уже не слушал организаторских планов сестры, все его внимание было приковано к телевизору и выпуску новостей.

- Одни разговоры про оружие, кто кого переплюнет, - качал головой Артур. - Я бы казнил за такое, - комментировал он новости о серийном маньяке. - Жизнь стала определенно страшнее…. Ого, вот это чудеса, он все молодеет! - воскликнул Артур, и Моргана нехотя посмотрела на экран телевизора. Корреспондент на пороге местного госпиталя рассказывал о старике в коме, который неожиданно стал молодеть. Очень медленно, так медленно, что медсестры не сразу заметили.

- На прошлой неделе они всерьез заявляли о пришествии инопланетян из-за кругов на поле. - Скептически откомментировала Моргана и снова вернулась к обсуждению их дальнейших планов. Артур слушал без энтузиазма, ему бы сразу преступить к делу, а не организовывать все.

Когда они купили небольшое здание старого кинотеатра, ему представилась возможность поработать. Им пришлось изменить многое, нанять рабочих и привести все в порядок. Артур отказался тренировать людей в помещении, так как очень привык к лужайке около Камелота, поэтому они сделали оранжерею, часть ее была просто газоном, а часть усеяна красивыми изысканными цветами. Сначала оба переживали, что никто не пойдет к ним на уроки, и они почти отчаялись, пока Артур не встретил в парке ребят, которые играли в футбол. Мяч подкатился к нему, и он пнул его обратно играющим. И так было несколько раз, пока его не пригласили сыграть с ними. Артур не знал правил, но вскоре его всему научили, а он приобрел новых друзей. Именно им он рассказал об их с Морганой предприятии, парни пожали плечами, но рассказали своим девушкам и родным. Стали подтягиваться первые люди и вскоре об их клубе заговорил весь городок.

Артур тренировал людей постарше, хотя у него и была группа совсем мелких мальчишек, но в ней было мало народу. У Морганы же группы были обширные. К ней приводили маленьких девочек, приходили подростки и молодые девушки, а так же пожилые женщины (чтобы провести светскую беседу попивая чай). Их дело стало преуспевать, и они дошли до своего первого феста, с рыцарскими конкурсами и балом в оранжерее.

Все было готово, группа самых юных учеников веселились днем, а вечером и ночью было время старших. Моргана и Артур чувствовали себя как рыбы в воде, снова в своих костюмах, танцуя как на балах в Камелоте. Веселье было в самом разгаре, когда Артур внезапно нашел Моргану в компании девушек и, схватив за руку, утащил за собой.

- Простите, - только и крикнула Моргана. - Что случилось? – Обеспокоенно спросила она, еле поспевая за братом.

- Они его выписывают, - объяснил Артур. – Сегодня, - он обернулся и увидел, что Моргана не понимает, о чем он говорит.

- Тот старик, который молодел, ты еще считала эту новость глупостью, - быстро протараторил Артур. - Тут медсестра, которая работает в той больнице, Сьюзи, - Артур уже был близок к очередной группе девушек, он бесцеремонно прервал их разговор. - Повтори, что ты только что рассказывала, - потребовал Артур, и девушка испугано отпрянула назад.

- Артур! Незачем так грубить. – Возразила Моргана, но он лишь шикнул на нее.

- Расскажи про того больного. - Более мягко попросил Артур и ничего непонимающая Сьюзи кивнула.

- Это чудо, настоящее чудо, мы изо дня в день наблюдали, как его морщины исчезают, а волосы темнеют. Ему сейчас на вид 20 лет, он не говорит, как его зовут, но и не говорит, что не помнит, просто молчит….

- Как он выглядит. - Подгонял ее Артур.

- Черные волосы, синие глаза, - растерялась Сьюзан, припоминая, как выглядел парень, которого врачи прятали от фотокамер. - Очень милый и эти большие уши…

Артур обернулся к Моргане, но ее уже не было рядом. Прямо в платье девушка выбежала на улицу, о том, чтобы сесть за руль машины и речи не было, она пила вино и хоть ей хотелось добраться до госпиталя поскорее, она не стала рисковать своей второй жизнью. Моргана бежала так быстро, что сложно было представить, что девушка на каблуках. Начало светать, их вечеринка удалась на славу, и впереди ее ждал долгожданный сюрприз..., нет, просто долгожданный. Моргана остановилась, чтобы перевести дух только когда оказалась на дороге ведущей прямо к главному входу. Она пыталась поправить растрепавшиеся волосы, разгладить складки на платье. Наконец Моргана была готова, чувствуя, как бешено бьется сердце в груди, она спокойным шагом направилась к главному входу, вскоре из-за кустарников и деревьев показалось крыльцо здания и молодой парень, сидящий на ступеньках. Он был одет в простые голубые джинсы и темно-синюю футболку, у его ног лежал пакет, содержимое которого было неизвестно. Он сидел, опустив голову и смотря себе под ноги, но тут на крыльцо вышел мужчина в белом халате, парень тут же встал. Они о чем-то говорили, до Морганы доносились лишь обрывки фраз, что-то насчет репортеров, ему не нравилось, что его приходят снимать. На что врач отвечал, что его популярность позволила оплатить все счета и долг перед больницей.

- Значит, я больше вам ничего не должен, а деньги мне не нужны, не такие, - его голос звучал твердо и уверенно, врачу осталось лишь пожать плечами «дело твое». - Спасибо за все, что вы сделали, сэр. - Врач и молодой человек пожали друг другу руки. Парень взял свой пакет и собрался уже уходить, как вдруг увидел девушку на дороге, она стояла и смотрела на него.

Мерлин, ее Мерлин, это действительно был он, теперь она могла сказать это точно. Шаг за шагом Моргана приближалась к нему, так медленно, будто боялась спугнуть. Мерлин шел навстречу ей, не смея отвести взгляд или даже моргнуть. Они остановились напротив друг друга, еще полшага и их тела соприкоснуться.

Оба молча, смотрели друг на друга, пока Моргана не подняла руку, для того, чтобы кончиками пальцев провести по его щеке, потом вторую и уже ими обеими касаться его кожи, казалось, она хотела убедиться, что он настоящий, не просто видение ее сознания, не чья-то злая шутка. Когда девушка видела его в последний раз, ему было за тридцать, у него уже проскальзывали маленькие морщинки у глаз, а в волосах начали появляться седые пряди, все из-за постоянных переживаний, отчасти это была и ее вина. Мерлин взял ее руки в свои, поцеловал запястья и прижал их к груди, там, где сердце.

- Значит это ты… - прошептал он, - ты держала меня здесь. Я все гадал, почему я не умер, почему жизнь не покидает меня… - Мерлин был невозможно близко, она чувствовала его дыхание на своей коже. - Это твоя вера держала меня на земле… - И, не смея больше сдерживать себя, он поцеловал ее. Слишком быстро поцелуй закончился, Моргана даже не успела ответить, а Мерлин уже целовал каждый сантиметр ее лица. Лоб, висок, щеки, скулы, подбородок и легкий поцелуй в нос. Моргане не нравилось такое нападение на ее лицо, потому что ей хотелось делать тоже самое с ним. Они долго стояли то, разглядывая друг друга, то целуясь, то прижимаясь всем телом к своей половинке. Из окна больницы за ними наблюдали медсестры, попивая чай, они умилялись картине представшей их глазам.

- Бывает же такая любовь, а ты не верила. - Сказала одна другой.

- Теперь верю, - вздохнула вторая. - Мне бы найти такую.

- Они же нашли друг друга, и ты свою половинку найдешь. - Сказала самая старшая из них.

Никто из них не знал, что пара, за которой они наблюдали, прошла через боль и страдания, предательство и ложь, что их путь к любви, к той чистой любви, что они могут лицезреть сейчас, прошла через века. Через долгие века ожидания, когда она верила и ждала, а он сдался, но в глубине души надеялся. И этого маленького огонька надежды было достаточно, чтобы магия поддерживала в нем жизнь, чтобы когда-нибудь он смог встретится с ней вновь. Его Моргана. Ее Мерлин. Их, наконец начавшаяся жизнь, ради них самих, а не судьба и прочие медали с обратной стороной.

**Послесловие.**

Оранжерея была украшена в честь праздника, все гости сидели по местам, все ждали ее. Моргана появилась под руку с Артуром, и все присутствующие ахнули. Грациозной походкой девушка шла по проходу, ее белое платье, ушитое красивым золотистым узором, удачно подчеркивало фигуру и при движении казалось, что она плывет, а не идет. Волосы Моргана собрала в простую прическу, но украсила ее белыми маленькими цветами, она была похожа на фею, дань ее прошлой жизни. Наконец они дошли до алтаря, где их уже ждал улыбающийся до ушей Мерлин. Артур поцеловал сестру в щеку и отпустил ее к нему. Они оба отказались от стандартных клятв, написав собственные, обещая, любить друг друга, во что бы то ни стало, потому что когда они вместе остальное не важно. Легкий нежный поцелуй закончил церемонию и все гости начали аплодировать.

- Поздравляю! - Артур пожал руку Мерлину, а потом, ни с того ни с сего, отвесил ему подзатыльник.

- За что? - Опешил Мерлин.

- За то, что встречаешься с моей сестрой, а это… - Артур тут же одарил его щелбаном по лбу, - за то, что не рассказал мне об этом.

Несколько секунд оба молчали, а потом начали хохотать.

- Ты осел Артур, никогда не меняйся! - Все еще смеясь, сказал Мерлин.

- И не подумаю, девушки любят таких как я, - лукаво улыбнулся Артур. - Например, вооооон та, - он показал на красивую блондинку в окружении подруг. Девушка смеялась и, кажется, была очень увлечена разговором.

- Только бы не оказалась такой как Вивиан. - Сказал себе под нос Мерлин, но Артур все равно был слишком отвлечен любованием красавицы, чтобы услышать замечание друга.

- Ну, я пошел. - Хлопнув новоиспеченного родственника по плечу, Артур прямиком направился к незнакомке.

- Кого-то она мне напоминает. - Мерлин подпрыгнул от неожиданности, рядом оказалась Моргана с бокалом шампанского.

- Я тоже это заметил, - ответил Мерлин, обнимая свою жену за талию. - Надеюсь, он не начнет убегать от нее по всему городу.

- Я тоже, - рассмеялась Моргана и положила голову Мерлину на плечо. – Может, уже пойдем? - Спросила Моргана и Мерлин снова подпрыгнул, на этот раз, потому что кто-то ущипнул его за ту часть, на которой обычно сидят.

- Вот как? - хитро прищурился он, - Ну держись. - Моргана тихонько вскрикнула, когда он поднял ее на руки и пару раз повернулся вокруг себя. Девушка смеялась и болтала ногами, требуя, чтобы ее немедленно унесли отсюда, что Мерлин с удовольствием и сделал.


End file.
